


You’re all thats on my mind

by ohsehoony



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, nomin, thats it really, there is literally no plot this is pure tooth rotting fluff, they are disgustingly in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehoony/pseuds/ohsehoony
Summary: Where Jaemin just wants to write down his grocery list in peace but Jeno is clingy.





	You’re all thats on my mind

Jeno watched his boyfriend hoist himself up on the kitchen counter as he proceeded to read the recipe for a new dish we was going to make tonight for dinner.

He smiled as he put down his guitar and watched his baby pout as he fished out his phone and started to type something, which he guessed was a list of things he needed to buy for that dish. 

Jeno sighed and got up from the couched and walked over to his boyfriend of two years and stood in between his legs as Jaemin put down his ipad beside him and continued to write down the list of things he needed to get from the grocery store, ignoring his clearly needy boyfriend.

Jeno rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around his waist and stared at Jaemin with a pout. The younger boy finally sighed and smirked a little putting down his phone and wrapping his own arms around the older’s neck, pulling him a little closer. 

“What do you want, Lee Jeno?” Jaemin smiled his million dollar smile that made Jeno’s heart flutter every time.

Over the two years of being together and even moving in together, Jeno sometimes still couldn’t believe the pink haired, pretty boy was his. 

If Jeno was told to write the list of things he loves about the candy floss boy, he was sure the list would go on forever. So Jeno just stared for a few minutes, taking in his beauty.

Jaemin was wearing one of his oversized sweaters and some shorts and his pink hair looked a bit of a mess atop his head. His eyes sparkled and his pretty, long lashes fluttered as he stared back at Jeno with a fond look. Jeno’s heart could barely take it sometimes. 

Jeno knew he wasn’t always the clingiest one in the relationship, it was always Jaemin. His boyfriend would always show him affection and let him know how much he loved him and thats what made Jeno melt on the inside. Because he knew how Jaemin felt about him and it mirrored his feelings for the younger the same way. 

“You.” Jeno finally said. 

He watched his baby’s cheeks turn the color of his hair as he hit Jeno on the chest lightly while giggling.

“You already have me though,” Jaemin grinned as he left a quick peck on his boyfriend’s perfect nose. 

This made Jeno smile as he pulled Jaemin to the edge of the counter so that he can hug him closer.

“Jaemin-ah...you make me happy.” Jeno said as his eyes turned into crescent moons as he smiled big up at his lover.

Jaemin smiled as he ran his fingers through Jeno’s soft brown locks, just staring at him.

“You make me happier, you sappy lil shit.” He grinned again making Jeno laugh. 

Suddenly Jeno lifted him up from the counter without warning and flipped him on his shoulder making Jaemin scream and laugh out loud as he hit his back his his fists. 

“Put me down you big goof! I have to go grocery shopping!” Jaemin whined as Jeno carried him towards the couch and softly threw him on it, making me cry out.

“Later.” Is all Jeno said before towering over him and wrapping his hand around his waist before attacking Jaemin’s exposed collarbones with kisses.

Jaemin grinned wider as he wrapped his milky white legs around Jeno’s. Jeno let his hand slide down to his thighs and slowly caress them, running them up and down as he scarred Jaemin’s neck and collarbones with love bites, making the whine out something about them being hard to cover up but doing nothing to stop Jeno.

Jeno finally pulled away and looked down at his beautiful boyfriend. His cheeks were flushed and his big eyes were hooded as he stared up at Jeno.

“Nana, you’re beautiful.” He said before diving down and finally connecting their lips into a needy but loving kiss.

His baby tasted like coffee and he smiled into the kiss as Jaemin pulled him closer and playing with the hair at the back of his neck. 

Jaemin let out few whines into the kiss as Jeno bit his lips and sucked on his tongue. This made Jeno kiss him harder, moving his lips against Jaemin’s pretty ones eagerly.

They stayed like that, making out on the couch for at least thirty minutes, pouring their emotions out into each kiss. It was beautiful. It was all Jeno wanted to do all the time. Give his baby all his love and affection until he couldn’t breathe properly.

And thats what made Jaemin pull away finally, gasping for air as he looked up at his boyfriend who’s hair was a mess and lips swollen.

He blushed again.

“Baby, whats gotten into you suddenly?” Jaemin smirked as he slid his hands down to Jeno’s chest and felt his rapid heartbeat. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t make out like this often. But it was rarely Jeno who initiated it. Jaemin was always the needy and clingy one. And whenever it was Jeno, it was either because he was Jealous or drunk. And it wasn’t always this intense either, which made Jaemin a little curious.

“Nothing. Can’t I kiss my pretty baby whenever I want to?” Jeno shot a question back as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth and then his cheek and Jaemin smiled bigger.

“Of course you can, baby. I’m yours aren’t I?” Jaemin nuzzled his nose against Jeno’s making the older smile and peck his mouth again. 

“Yes.” Then he sighed. “I just...it was supposed to be a secret but I wrote a song about you, just now. And I kept staring at up at you on the counter looking all cute in my sweater and I realized how lucky I am to have you.” Jeno explained in a hushed voice. 

This made Jaemin blush harder as he buried his face on Jeno’s chest.

“You are so sappy, Lee Jeno, I can’t believe I’m in love with you,” Jaemin giggled and looked up again at Jeno.  
“You wrote another song for me?” 

“Yes. You’re all I think about.” Jeno looked serious as he said this and pushed away the pink strands of hair from Jaemin’s forehead before placing a kiss there. 

Jaemin was overwhelmed at this point. He felt his eyes water a little and he immediately pulled Jeno for another long and romantic kiss this time to hide his tears. When they finally pulled away again Jeno chuckled at Jaemin’s teary eyes, earning a slap on his bicep. 

“Shut up, idiot. Stop making me cry! I was just trying to write my grocery list in peace and you do all this.” Jaemin pouted.

This made Jeno laugh again and he pecked his cheek.

“I’m sorry baby boy. I’ll help you cook dinner today.” He offered.

“Hmm, you better. You’re going grocery shopping with me too.” Jaemin narrowed his eyes. 

Jeno groaned a little earning a sharp glare from his pretty little thing but sighed and agreed.

“Now get off me and let me get dressed. After dinner you’re playing me the song you wrote for me.” Jaemin pushed his boyfriend playfully and got off the couch making his way to their bedroom.

“But thats for special event though! I told you it was supposed to be surprise!” Jeno yelled so that Jaemin hears him from their room.

“I don’t care! You spilled your own secret and now I’m listening to it tonight! Or I’m suing!” His boyfriend yells back.

Jeno just shakes his head and chuckles.

Maybe he’ll need to write another song for when he proposes to his pretty baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first nomin fic i’m posting here idk its just something I wanted to write because I was feeling soft about my babies >_< I hope you liked it uwu


End file.
